The present invention relates to a drilling device, in particular for drilling with diamond tools.
Drilling devices of the above mentioned type are known in the art. Depending on the application, they are classified as drilling devices for dry drilling in masonry and for wet drilling in concrete. During dry drilling, a suction device can be integrated in a drive train between a driving machine and a drilling tool. The known drilling devices have the disadvantage that several coupling points are provided in the drive train and lead to relatively greater radial deviation of the drilling tool at the working location. Moreover, the mounting and dismounting of the drilling device is very complicated and can be performed only with special tools. The connecting means which are required for this are not secured from loosing. The drilling heads which are utilized for corresponding applications have different constructions and requires special adjusted auxiliary parts such as a drilling support, drive machines and clamping means.